Love works in Mysterious ways
by alex Clark
Summary: Rebecca is forced to take a vacation, while at a coffee shop she runs into someone she least expects.
1. Chapter 1

Exhaustion. that's the only emotion I've felt for the past 3 weeks. I had been throwing myself deep into my work, working none stop. I think it was finally starting to take its toll on me. The Reason being, there was a bio-terrorist attack in San Francisco. I had been working my ass to make Vaccine after vaccine. I wanted to make sure that there was enough to cure everyone.

Luckily my work paid off. Those that were infected with this new strain called the a-virus were cured in time. There were some casualties but a lot of lives were saved. My co-workers, and my boss said I needed to take some time off. I insisted that I was fine but of course they didn't believe me. So here I am sitting in a small cafe, on a late Saturday morning sipping on a Caramel macchiato with chocolate chips and whipped cream on top.

Say what you will, these things were addictive. I had 3 weeks vacation time and had no idea what to do with myself. Some of my co-workers suggested clubbing. I'm not really a big fan of clubs so that's out. Another suggestion came from my friend Eric, he had suggested I try dating again. I haven't been with anyone since my last relationship, and that was when I was 18.

It didn't end very well, so after that I focused more on my work. After a while I did try but it never worked out. It never resulted into anything serious. It ended up being casual flings I was to Dedicated to my work to even have time to go out on simple dates. I guess that was my down fall. So yeah I guess no to dating as well. Maybe I could hang out with some old friends. Instantly my mind went back to my days on bravo Team.

I was only 18 back then. I had just gotten my Bachelors degree in chemistry when I was approached by a man named Albert Wesker. The sudden memory of him made me frown deeply. He told me I had been chosen for the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S for short. It was a special Forces Davison that was apart of the Raccoon police department.

I had been assigned to bravo team as a medic. Everyone was so nice to me on my first day. I remember having my first little crush. It was on my teammate Richard. He was a really sweet guy, but at the time I didn't know whether he had a girlfriend so I never acted on it. Everything was going so well, until I went on my very first mission with bravo team.

That's when the nightmare began, and everything went to hell. Those were memories I didn't want to remember. So I focused on the good parts. I met my first boyfriend, his name was billy. Our relationship started off good, wonderful even, but we soon fell off. We weren't communicating like we used to, we often argued about small things, and soon we started growing distant. Until we finally called it quits.

It was completely my fault. Billy was a good man, he was sweet, caring, and fun to be around. I honestly did love him, or at least I thought I did.. He tried everything to keep us together but I didn't want to hurt him more than I already have. He asked me what was wrong, why did I want to break up. I told him the truth, I told him I wasn't being true to myself and I wasn't being true to him. He asked me was there someone else, and if I cheated on him I told him no.

It was the honest truth. I would never cheat on him. However, there was someone else, I didn't have the heart to tell him that. I told him I had realized that I wasn't in love with him, but I did have love for him. Billy looked heart broke. He didn't shout or yell he just nodded his head, packed his things, and left. I cried myself to sleep that night. I texted my friend Richard and told him what happened. Richard being the supportive friend that he was, helped me through it. he even tried setting me up on dates.

All the dates I went on never worked out. it was my fault though, I would always blame it on my work, but deep down I knew that wasn't the only reason my relationships with men never lasted. It took me 2 years to realize this, it took me 13 years to finally accept it. It all started when I met Alpha team all those years ago in that awful place.

everything changed when I met her, Jill Valentine. The woman that had stolen my heart, I know that sounded Really Cheesy sue me. when I first met Jill we were in a very terrible situation. I was on the verge of a mental break down, Jill calmed me down and brought me back to my senses.

Despite everything that was happening, Jill was extremely calm she was quick on her feet, and her quick thinking saved our lives countless times. She was so kind and caring, she was the reason I was here today she saved me, and because of that we became fast friends. Jill had a killer sense of humor and was very cheerful. She had a strong sense of justice, and determination. She was really strong as well.

I blushed at the memory of Jill lifting me up, and carrying me to safety. I had injured my leg pretty bad and was unable to walk. Jill noticed this and picked me up without a word. I wanted to protest, but one look from those baby eyes if hers told me she wasn't having it. After the whole ordeal was over, I got to meet jill's partner/friend Chris Redfield.

Chris was a handsome man. I could tell by the way Jill looked at him that she liked him. By the way he looked at her i can tell the feeling was Mutual. For some reason, watching the two interact with one another made me feel something. At the time I couldn't explain what it was. Every time I saw them together the feeling only grew stronger. One day I finally realized what I was feeling, envy.

At first, I thought I was jealous of Jill. Chris was a great guy, he was charming, headstrong, always doing whatever it takes to get the job done. It wasn't until one day, while walking past the gym I saw Jill Working out. at that moment I realized I wasn't jealous of Jill, nope I was jealous of Chris big time. When I realized this, I grew extremely scared and Distance myself from jill.

I tried avoiding jill at all cost, Of course Jill noticed my odd behavior and confronted me about it. At the time I had been dating billy so i simply told her I just wanted to spend more time with him, that's why she didn't see me much. She didn't seem convinced but she let it go. for days I had questioned myself. there was no possible way I was falling for jill. I'm not even into girls like that!. Somehow I had convinced myself that it was just a small crush nothing more. It would fade away soon plus I Loved billy and jill wasn't like that because she was with Chris

Nobody ever told me that denial could be so strong. After a while things felt like they were finally going back to normal. Me and Jill starting hanging out almost everyday now. we were damn near Inseparable. It did kinda put a strain on me my relationship with billy. I was spending less and less time with him and more time with Jill. I told him it was just a girl thing, and that I would make it up to him.

Despite that, everything was good. I felt like I was finally at peace with myself. That is until Chris announced that he, and Jill were Engaged. Man When I say the pain I felt was unreal, it felt like my heart literally broke. That's when I realized just how deep my feelings actually were for Jill.

I tried my best not to let my heart break show. I put on my best smile, and congratulated them. I told myself that I was strong, that I would not cry. I took one look at jill smiling lovingly at chris, something inside me broke. While everyone else plied around them I took the chance to slip away. I snuck out to the parking garage, got in my car and cried for hours. Richard was the one that ended up finding me. He took one look at me and instantly knew.

He Said nothing as he opened my car door and pulled me out. We didn't say anything to one another, as he carried me back into the building. He made sure to avoid running into anyone, especially jill. he took me to the Infirmary and helped me clean myself up. after I was finished, Richard called our boss and told him I needed to leave early, he said it was an emergency and Requested to be the one to take me home. Automatically our boss let us leave no Questions asked. Richard had taken me to his house and I told him everything. The whole time I spoke he just listened, he didn't Judge or tell me that my feelings were wrong. He just looked genuinely sad when I finished.

"I'm really sorry Becca" he said and I shook my head. "It's not your fault rich, I'm the one who fell in love with a straight woman" I say sadly.

"Does billy know?" he asked and I froze. "No" I simply say and he nods. "Do you love him?" he asked and I responded immediately. "No I mean yes..i mean.. I..I don't know anymore" I say tears welling up in my eyes as the guilt finally hit me. "I'm such a horrible person I've been hurting the manI care about, and lying to the person I love, and didn't even notice it" I say, feeling horrible.

Richard hugged me and told me that I wasn't a horrible person. he said It was something I couldn't help, that we can't help who we fall in love with it just happens. He told me the best thing I could do was be honest. And so I was. That night I broke up with billy. The next day I didn't come to work, I told my boss I needed a week off. In reality, I wanted to be away for a while, I needed time to think.

Apparently word had gotten out that me and billy had split. Jill was the first one to call me but I rejected it, instead I sent her a text telling her that I was ok that I just needed time to myself. I knew she wasn't convinced, I knew she was worried but she accepted my answer none the less. I found my spending more time with Richard. he was trying his best to cheer me up. he really was such a wonderful friend.

One day, I decided I wanted to go back to school and obtain my doctorate. I told myself that i needed a change, a breath of Fresh air. With my mind made up, I called my boss and told him that I was going back to school, that I'm leaving raccoon city with no intentions of returning. I told Richard and he was upset he didn't try to force me to stay, but he did make me promise that I would contact him. I know this was the most immature thing to do. Instead of facing my problems head on I was running away from them.

I stopped by the station the next day to gather my things, and say my goodbyes to everyone. Everyone was sad that I was leaving, and I felt so bad but this was something I had to do. there was one more person i had to say goodbye to. I dreaded this part the most. for some reason i couldn't find jill anywhere. I ended up asking my boss did he know where she was. he sighed and said that she's been in her office all day. she didn't take the news of me leaving well at all.

Guilt shot through my heart like a Bullet. I thanked him and told him I would talk to her. he bid me Farewell and wished me good luck. nothing could mentally Prepare Me for what came next. when i got to jill's office her door was closed, and it was eerily Quiet. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. there was a faint Rustling sound, small sigh. "come in" jill said, I could hear it in her voice that she was Agitated. with the little bit of Courage I had left, I opened the door stepping deep into the lion's den.

Jill didn't even look up. her attention was focused on a paper on her desk, she must of been going over a report. even at a time like this, I couldn't help but admire her beauty. she wasn't wearing her Beret today, so her short Brunette hair was free, neatly tucked behind her right ear. she wore her Short sleeve stars shirt today, exposing her toned arms. I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing down to her lips. her lips were full and plump, they always looked so kissable. damn Chris was one lucky son of a bitch.

I sighed and finally found my voice. "jill" i say, meekly. that seem to snap her out of her trance. Her head snapped and our eyes met. For 2 Minutes we sat there in utter Silence, just looking at one another. There were so many emotions in jill's eyes, but the one that stood out the most was sadness. "There's nothing I could say to make you stay is there?" Jill said, finally breaking the Silence. "no" I say, Immediately wishing I could take it back. Jill sighed and closed her eyes. I felt my heart break, when i noticed a tear streaming down her face.

"I Swear, if you leaving has anything to do with billy, i'm gonna fucking kill him" jill said, there was so much hate and anger in her voice. it caught me completely off guard. "what! Jill no billy had nothing to with it, this was my decision, ``I say, trying my best not to break. jill Abruptly stood up causing her chair to fall behind her. " don't lie to me chambers!" jill said, Raising her voice. she had never done that before. " I'M NOT! this was my choice why can't you just Accept that!" I yell, tears streaming down my face.

"I would never lie to you!, your the last person I would want to lie to." I say, suddenly i felt strong arms wrap around me. seconds later I found myself wrapped in a tight embrace. my face Buried deep in the Croak of jill"s neck. "Im sorry" she softly whispered. her body was slightly shaking, letting me know that she was still crying. "Just p-promise me that you'll keep in contact please" jill said, and I respond. "I promise" i say, softly.

I sighed and sipped my coffee. I really did not want to Remember that, It was an extremely painful Memory. The last time I had spoken to Jill, it was around Christmas time. that was 5 years ago. I hadn't heard from her since. "Maybe I'll give her a call" I mumble to myself. I took a deep breath, Inhaling the wonderful smells of donuts and coffee. I hope she answers.

"15 years later, and you still look the same Rebecca" I hear a Familiar voice say from behind me. I froze, it couldn't be. slowly i turned around, and came face to face with the very person I Missed dearly. "Jill" I say in pure disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in pure disbelief, my heart was racing. I couldn't believe my eyes, this had to be some sort of joke. Jill was not here, she couldn't be, have I finally lost my goddamn mind?. Have I been thinking about her so much, that I'm starting to have Hallucinations. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Jill chuckled, and let me tell you it was music to my ears. " what's wrong Becca, cat got your Tongue?" Jill asked, Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Her voice was smooth like honey, deep with a bit of husk to it. Fuck i can't do this.

Jill Valentine stood before me, in all of her beautiful glory. She wore a bright smile on her face, her bright blue eyes were shining with excitement. Jill was here she was actually here!, The years have done her well. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a light blue jacket, with a Black t-shirt underneath.

She had a pair of dark blue jeans, with a pair of Black boots. I notice she grew her hair out, she had it in a neat ponytail, underneath her baseball cap. "Are you gonna keep Staring at me like you've seen a ghost, or are you going to get your ass up and hug me" Jill said, amusement clear in her voice. I didn't have to be told twice.

I all but jumped into her arms. Within seconds I was wrapped in one of the most tightest/ warmest hugs none to man. I let out a loud squeal when Jill suddenly lifted me off the ground. "I've missed you so much Becs" Jill said, softly whispering in my ear. "I've missed you to Jill" I say Burying my face in the Croak of her neck.

Her smell was intoxicating. She smelt of rich berries, and pineapples. I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped my lips, when I felt jill's muscles flex underneath her clothing as gently placed me back down. I felt Jill starting to pull away, I had to fight the urge to pull her back in. So with great reluctance, I let Her go instantly I missed her warmth. Jill took a small step back, and just looked at me.

"Is it just me, or did you get shorter" Jill says, teasingly. I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes. "It's just you, you've gotten a bit taller , now I won't feel bad for all giant jokes I'm gonna make" I say, sticking my Tongue out at her. Jill laughs and shakes her head. "Still the same old Becca" she says, and I roll my eyes at her.

"She'll we?" I say, making a gesture to the table I was sitting at. "We she'll" Jill says, as she sits down across from me. For a minute we just looked at one another, just smiling not saying a single word. So many thoughts ran through my mind, I had so many questions but had no idea where to start. "Has anyone ever told you, you look adorable in glasses" Jill said, leaning forward a bit, resting her head in her hands.

I couldn't stop the blush that formed on my cheek. She caught me completely off Guard. " o- oh hush you" I say, Stuttering a bit. I took a sip of my coffee, hoping it would hide my blush. Jill laughed. "Still drinking Diabetes I see" Jill says, with a sly smirk. "Still a Judgemental ass I see, stop trying to come for my coffee sis" I say causing me, and Jill to laugh Hysterically.

After our laughing fit died down, I decided to ask her how she's Been. "I've been alright, Im hanging in there," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "How about you bec, how ya been?" Jill asked. "Honestly, I've been tired" I say, actually yawning in the process.

" who's the lucky fellow keeping you up at night?" Jill said, although her tone was playful, I could see a hint of worry in her eyes. " work" I simply say, "I'm a single Pringle" I say, chuckling at my own bad joke. Jill looked at me wide eyed, "your kidding right?" she asked, and I shook my head. "I'm as serious as a heart attack Jill, I haven't with anyone since billy. I mean yeah I've had my occasional flings, but it was nothing serious, ``I say softly.

Jill just looked at me in disbelief, I just chuckled. "How are things with you and Chris?" I say, changing the subject. I kinda didn't want to talk about my failed love life, especially if I slipped up and told Jill the real reason I was single. I noticed Jill tense up a bit, there was a blank expression on her face,instantly I was alarmed oh no. Jill took a deep breath and spoke.

"Me and Chris are just friends now, we aren't together anymore" Jill says, and I felt guilty for even asking. " uh-ah don't even try to feel guilty, or apologize, I know you" Jill said, pointing at me with a playful expression on her face. Damn her. "But umm yeah, the spark just wasn't there anymore, so we agreed to just being friends" Jill says, there's a strange expression on her face when she looks at me again.

I got so lost in her intense gaze, that I completely missed what she said. "I'm sorry could your repeat that?" I say, blinking in confusion, Jill laughed and nodded. " I said how is it, that your still single," she says, and I shrug. "Like I said, work's been keeping me pretty occupied I don't have time to date" I say, and Jill looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"But you have time for an occasional fling" Jill said, giggling. I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Shut it woman, I had needs ok, and it's not like I'm with someone all the time, I haven't been with anyone in 3 years, hell I don't even go out anymore." I say, and Jill let's out a shocked gasp. "Look I just... I don't want another incident like raccoon, or San Fran happening again, especially if We're unprepared, I hate watching innocent people died Jill" I say, sighing.

" I completely understand that I do, but Rebecca you have to take care of yourself love, you need to take some self care days get some rest. It's not healthy being Cooped up in an office all day driving yourself to the break of Exhaustion, And you of all people should know this." Jill said, and she had a point I couldn't argue. Now I understand why my boss made me take.

" I know...you'll be glad to know that my boss forced me to take a 3 week vacation. Actually before you showed up, I was thinking about what I was gonna time with my time off, which reminds me…what are you doing here Jill?" I asked, and Jill smiled.

"I was looking for you," she says, catching me off guard. "Really?" I ask and she nods. A small blush creeped on her cheeks as she spoke again. " yes, I've really missed you Rebecca. It's been way to long" Jill says, as she gently grasped my hand.

" _oh my god!what is going on?, her hand is so soft. She's giving me that look again, what do I do!" _ I had so many thoughts swirling around in my head. My brain felt like it was short Circuiting, for some reason it just couldn't process that Jill really came to see me. I felt a warm tingle shoot through my body, a shy smile formed on my face as I interlock our fingers.

" well we have 3 weeks to make up on lost time" I say. Jill wore a sly smile as she spoke her next words. "Your place or mine" she said playfully. "Definitely mine" I say without missing a beat. " Splendid!, I was starting to get sick of staying at hotels" she said, with pure disdain. " welp worry no more you'll be staying with me from now on," I say with a goofy grin.

Jill laughed, and did something unexpected. She brought my hand up to her face, and gently pressed her lips against it. I could have died happy right there and then. Her lips were unbelievably soft what the fuck. From the way Jill was smiling at me, I knew this was gonna be the best 3 weeks ever.

**Authors note: **_hey guys:) i would like to say thank you to everyone that reads this. i really hope you enjoy, also i apologize for any spelling errors/ Grammar errors. i would also like to thank, Evolution-500 for letting me know that my story needed some work. thank you so much for pointing that out, i went back and fixed some things. also i would highly Recommend reading their Stories, they are really good. until next time guys:)_


	3. Chapter 3

The sweet aroma of ground beef, Onions, Minced garlic, and bacon filled the air. I watched in pure awe, as jill moved around my kitchen like a mini tornado. I was leaning against the wall, next to the Fridge. Jill hadn't noticed me yet, she was too occupied with the task at hand. I couldn't help but smile at the memories of the events that led to jill cooking.

The day went by in a blur. After we left the cafe, Jill and I went to go pick up her belongings from the hotel she was staying in. The process didn't take long at all. Jill had packed lightly, before I knew it, she checked herself out and was back in my car in a heartbeat. We stopped at a couple of stores afterwords to grab a few things.

By the time we got back to my place, I was famished. "By the gods I need something to eat" I say, as I gently place the bags from the store on the dining room table. "Me too, what do you have a taste for" Jill asked, as she placed her belongings on the floor next to the steps. I started to say something but paused. A wicked smile formed on my face.

"I wouldn't mind having a _jill sandwich_" I say, trying my hardest not to laugh. Jill stopped what she was doing, and looked at me with disbelief.

"Rebecca you didn't" jill said, I could tell she was trying her best to keep a straight face. The corners of her lips were turning upwards. "I did" I say, as I burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore. It didn't take long for Jill to join me in my laughing fit. After a while our laughing fit died down to a few giggles.

"If it's a jill sandwich you want, a jill sandwich you she'll get" Jill said, as she walked into my kitchen. "Wait you're really gonna cook for me?" I ask, not believing what was happening. "You said you wanted a jill sandwich so, I'm gonna make you one " I hear jill yell back from the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This woman man…" I say, as I shake my head and walk towards the steps. "Hey jill I'm gonna go take your stuff to my room ok" I say, as I pick her things up. "Ok" she simply said. After I finished putting jills stuff away, I took a quick shower and changed my clothes.

When I came back down, Jill was hard at work. I noticed she made herself comfortable. She had taken off her jacket, and her hat. Her black tank top exposed her toned arms, I couldn't help but admire the view. My eyes trailed down her ripped back and landed right on her ass. I'm not a perv I swear but her ass looked good in those jeans.

"You know it's very rude to Stare Becca" jill said, as she gives me a side glance. She had a small smirk on her lips. She had totally caught me Staring busted. A small blush formed on my cheeks, as I looked away from her. "I have no idea what your talking about" I say, refusing to meet her eye.

"Mhmm sure chambers but while you're right there, can you please pass me the cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and the buns out of the fridge," Jill says, and I nod. I opened my fridge and grabbed the things she requested, I couldn't help but notice a pack of beer that wasn't there before.

"Say Jill is that your beer?" I ask, as I hand her the stuff. She looks at me with mild confusion before my question registers. "Oh yeah! Can't have a jill sandwich without a side of beer" jill says enthusiastically. I couldn't help but giggle at her goofiness. "Alright now that I have everything I need, shoo dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" jill said, as she gently grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me out of the kitchen.

I sat there for a minute and just laughed. "Guess I'll just find us a movie to watch then" I say, as I walk into my living room and plop down on the sofa. I grabbed my remote off the coffee table and clicked the tv on. I pull up Netflix and browse through some movies. After a while, I finally found a movie that I know jill would like. Before I could press play jill came in holding two plates, and two beers.

"I Present to you, two Beautifully crafted Jill sandwiches, with a side of jill's special juice please enjoy" jill said, as she placed my plate in front of me, and sat down right next to me. My Mouth watered at the sight of the two cheese burgers. I didn't Hesitate to pick it up and dig right in. When I took the first bite, my taste buds exploded with flavor. I couldn't help the moan that came out.

"Mmmm god jill this taste so fucking good!" I say without thinking. "I'm glad _I taste so fucking good" _ jill says, her voice full of Seduction. I literally choked on a piece of burger. "Oh god Rebecca are you ok!" Jill exclaimed, as she gently patted my back.

"Y-yeah food went down the wrong pipe" I say, trying to laugh it off. Jill didn't look convinced at all. "I'm sorry if my jokes are too much, I'll knock it off," she says, and I vigorously shook my head. "No don't stop I love your jokes jill" I say, with nothing but pure honesty. Jill looks at me for a moment before a small smile forms on her face.

"Alright, Just be careful ok wouldn't want my favorite doctor going to the E.R" jill says, and I couldn't help but laugh. That would be pretty damn Hilarious. Everything went back to normal after that. Me and jill ate in a comfortable silence. Of course, Jill made a few funny comments about the movie, even made a couple of silly jokes.

After we finished our food, Jill volunteered to clean our dishes but I told her I got it. I told her she could pick out the next movie and make herself comfortable. I would handle the dishes in the meantime. When I got back, I couldn't help the giggle that came out. "Jill was resting comfortably on the sofa with a blanket wrapped snugly against her.

"Yay your back come join me" jill said, as she flipped the blanket over, and patted the spot next to her. "You want me to lay with you?" I asked in pure disbelief. I could feel myself blushing. "Yes I wanna cuddling, now bring your ass over here" jill says, and I laugh.

"Don't complain about me being too heavy either" I say, giggling as jill held her arms open wide. "Yeah yeah I'm not now c'mere" jill says, as she pulled me into her. I could feel her entire body pressed tightly against my back. She gently wrapped her arm around my waist, slightly pulling me closer. Jill was a bit taller than me so rested her chin on top of my head.

"Your lucky my sofa is big enough for this" I say, resting my head on jills arm. Jill just chuckled as she pressed play on the movie. In my mind I was screaming, I had never been this close to jill ever. It felt so nice being in this position. I don't know if it was because of the beer we drunk earlier, but my body felt extremely warm.

"Say jill what's the name of this movie" I ask, once I noticed that none of the people were speaking english. "Blue is the warmest color, it's a french movie" she says, and I chuckle. "Are we watching this because your half french" I say, and jill laughs. "Maybe" she says.

"I can change it if you want," she says, and I shake my head. "No don't it looks interesting," I said, not knowing how much I was gonna regret that decision later. 20 minutes into the movie there was an intense love scene between two women. I was not prepared in the slightest. I was trying my hardest to keep my mind out of the gutter.

My body felt like it was on fire. I kept squeezing my thighs together, preying jill wouldn't notice. I felt hit rising in the pit of my stomach and going straight down to my nether region. Images of jill doing unspeakable things to me entered my mind, and I had to stop.

That's all I needed was to get turned on thinking about jill while she was right behind me. Speaking of Jill she was scarcely quiet. She was completely still but something was off, her breathing grew heavier and her grip on me had gotten tighter. I tried not to think about it too much but, one question kept playing in my mind.

Was jill getting turned on by this?, the way her body was reacting I could tell this was having a strong effect on her. "Hey Rebecca" jill suddenly said, her hot breath brushing against my ear, causing me to shiver. "Y-yes" I say, trying my best to sound normal like everything was fine and dandy.

"Have you ever thought about being with a woman?" Jill suddenly asked. I froze, how do I answer that question. In reality I would be freaking out right now, but I wasn't. Tonight I felt extremely bold and answered her question without hesitation. "Yes I've thought about it a lot actually. How about you?" I ask, genuinely Curious if she did or not.

"All the time Becca" jill said, as she starts to gently move her hand up my shirt. I couldn't stop the moan that came out when jill squeezed one of my breasts. "Can I tell a little secret" jill said, as she started nibbling on my ear. "Mmmm yes jill" I moan, my body was exploding with pleasure. I can't believe this was actually happening.

"I've thought about being with you since the day I met you" jill confessed, catching me off guard. "Every night, when I went to bed I thought about you. I used to be so jealous of billy when I thought about how he got to make love to you everyday" jill said, as she possessively bit my neck. Jill had no fucking idea what she was doing to me.

I was getting so wet I could feel it start to drip down my leg. "Don't think I'm a fucking fool Rebecca, I've seen the way you look at I know you have feelings me" jill said, and I couldn't do anything but whimper. Jill had moved her hand under my bra and was now roughly pinching my nipple. "Admit it, when billy was touching you I bet you imagined it was me touching you," she says, and I cry out.

"I bet you imagined what it would feel like if my fingers were buried knuckles deep inside of you" jill said, as she continued to nibble and bite on my neck. "One night while chris was away, I touched myself thinking of you, imagining how it would feel to hear you scream name" she said, and that was the last straw.

I abruptly turned around and came face to face with a shocked jill. Her light blue eyes were now dark with lust, and she was biting down in her lip hard. "Stop talking and make love to me already" I say, as I smashed our lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill slowly climbed on top of me, Her hands were trailing up and down my body as we kissed. I trailed my hand down jills back and gently cupped her ass. Jill moand and broke away from the kiss. We were both panting, my heart felt like it was gonna explode. "Are you sure you want this?" Jill asked. Although, there was lust in her eyes, her voice was full of deep concern.

"If you are not ready we can stop, I don't mind waiting" jill said and I felt deeply touched. The expression on her face told me that she wasn't joking. I reached my hand up and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm sure jill I want you besides, I think you waited long enough," I say softly.

Jill smiled softly and gently kissed me on my forehead. She then got off top of me completely standing up, I gave her a look of slight confusion until she suddenly lifted me up. I let out a small yelp at the sudden motion, jill chuckled and spoke. "I don't want our first time being on the sofa, I hope that's ok with you?" Jill says as she walks towards the stairs.

"Of course it is babe" I say smiling.

_Cries of ecstasy filled the air, as our bodies moved as one. "Jill please!." I screamed pleadingly. Jill's only response was a devious smirk as she continued her task. Jill had one hand firmly placed between my legs, gently stroking my clit with her thumb. While her other hand was toying with my nipples. _

I couldn't stop my hips from bucking up wildly. My body felt like it was on fire. Jill was driving me insane and she knew it. She clearly knew what she was doing with her hands, but I needed more, wanted more I needed to feel jill deep inside of me. "_Jill I-I need..Ah!." _I bit my lip and suddenly moaned as jill slipped a finger inside of my throbbing cunt. "_Is this what you wanted baby?." _Jill said smoothly.

I couldn't even make a coherent response, I was too far gone lost in pleasure. "_I asked you a question rebecca" _Jill said coldly as she roughly added another finger. "_Yes!" _I scream. Jill smirked as she watched me lose myself. "_Your so beautiful Becca." _Jill said as she leaned down and gently bit down my neck. I bucked my hips and clawed at jill's back. Jill Shuddered as she added a third finger .

"_Fuck! Becca You're so wet for me, ``Jill_ said as she began trailing kisses down my body. My moans only grew higher in pitch as jill took one of my nipples in her mouth gently sucking and nibbling. She switched nipples and did the same thing. I felt myself growing closer and closer to exploding. Jill suddenly stopped and pulled away, causing me to whine in frustration.

I was at my wits end, jill had been teasing me for almost an hour now. I was gonna give her a piece of my mind. However, before I could protest, Jill placed her mouth on my most heated area, causing me to scream in pleasure. The woman's tongue was doing sinful things to my body. I felt myself slipping, as jill skillfully licked and sucked on her clit.

My hand found its way on jills head, pulling her closer to me. Jill chuckled and the vibrations on my clit made my head spin. jill suddenly added two fingers and curled them hitting me right In the g-spot. My eyes shot wide as I looked down, jills eyes were on me and that's all it took.

My whole world went black, I let out a silent scream as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through my body like a title wave. If it weren't for jill holding me so tightly in place, I would have fallen off the bed. I felt jills tongue Leap at juices not missing a single drop. When I finally came down from high jill was hovering above me, a smug smirk on her face.

I watched as my juices dripped from her face. "How was that chambers" she says and I just look at her. Without warning I reach up and grab her, smashing our lips together. I pulled away a second later licking my lips, enjoying the taste of myself as I smirked at jill. "I hope That answers your question" I say and Jill blushes.

"You are unbelievable...but I love it" jill says and I laugh and flip us over. "_My turn" _I say smirking. Jill was gonna be in for a long night, god I'm so thankful my boss forced me to go on vacation it was totally worth it.

_**AN: **__I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short guys I'm gonna be completely honest I suck at writing love scenes. I have a really hard time trying to get it right. I still hope you guys enjoy though I think I might end it here, only because I'm working on a lot of different things and I just feel like I've moved too fast with this. But if you want me to continue just let me know. Until next time:)_


End file.
